


Choose Your Outfit

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After winning his spot in the "Choose your Legends" event. Celica decides to celebrate with Alm and gift him with what she believes will be a version of his Brave outfit. And things get a little more than steamy between the King and Queen.





	Choose Your Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Quick little one-shot I made based on this pic by this twitter user/url. https://twitter.com/TheKimersonShow/status/1091209441977032705  
It was fun to try something this short. So hope you all enjoy it.

Alm had to admit, he was surprised when he was informed he would be selected to receive a new form to fight with for the Order of Heroes in Askr. Brave Heroes, he believed the correct term was if he recalled. Still, while he was thrilled to gain a new power to help fight for those he cared about. Waiting to get the new form turned out to be a bit more, interesting than he originally thought.

"Come on! Try it on! Please!" An energetic and excited Celica begged as she leaned towards the embarrassed Alm, who could only look away as the girl held forward a piece of mock-armor. One that looked somewhat similar to his what he usual donned, except it looked a bit more, uh, exposed? Less detailed? Embarrassing?

Yeah, embarrassing, that's what he would describe how he would feel if he wore that thing.

"Come on! Do you know how hard it was to find paintings depicting the original legends of our tales in the archives to base this off of!" Celica whined as she continued to present the armor to her childhood friend, "I mean, look how similar mine brave outfit turned out to compared to the depictions in legends, so yours will most likely be the same!" She pointed out, letting go of the armor with one hand and letting it hang to her side with the other. Showing to the waiting to be appointed Brave Hero, her own version of the Outfit.

Her attire consisted of a pair of yellow fur-lined shorts and a sleeveless top, which was covered by red leather armor that protected her chest and shoulders, containing her impressive bust while also making sure they didn't get in the way of her fighting, her forearms being wrapped in bindings while the toned muscles of her arm upper were left exposed as she swung around a version of the Royal Sword. Which was currently attached to her rounded-hips. A yellow drape connected to the roped-belt tired around her waist as it fell down past her exposed thighs to just a bit below her knees. Her long-slender legs encased in a pair of red-and-yellow thigh-high boots with leather guards present for the shins and knees.

It was a far cry from what her actual apparel was. But then again, legends tend to distort the truth to make things appear more grandiose than they actually were. But still, at least in his case, you could see how what the legends depicted, and what he actually wore could be the same. But for Celica, it was a completely different look altogether.

Still, it wasn't as though the Priestess minded much. Seemingly delighted at the outfit, saying how it made her feel like a warrior out on the battlefield, more assertive, confident. Her attire certainly giving off that sort of vibe to those around her, showing off her looks while also making her seem like a warrior as well. It was a bizarre change for Alm to get accustomed to at first, but he knew that in the end, she was still the same Celica he had known and cared about.

Which was why it was so difficult for him to try and decline her request of him putting on the outfit she had made for him. The thought was touching, truly, but, still, the actual product, was, not something he was all that ecstatic for.

"Please," Celica begged once more as she held presented the mock armor to him once again, making sure to close the gap between the two and make sure her face was a close as possible to his. Making sure he could her puppy dog stare as she sweetly and innocently batted her eyes at him, his red cheeks turning even more scarlet than before as he closed his eyes for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, give it here," The farm boy turned Hero stated, clenching his eyes as he heard her let out a squeal of excitement and triumph, while also preventing him from seeing the predatory grin that slipped onto her face.

* * *

"Gods!"

Alm was grateful to be in the privacy of his room, while at first, it was cause no one other than Celica would see him in that mock armor, now it was because no one would interrupt or view their current actions, as his pants and small-clothes were currently pooled around his feet, with a familiar Brave Redhead in between his legs as the sound of slurping was heard around her bobbing head.

Celica released his erection from her mouth with a pop, making sure to continue her work as she skillfully pumped a hand up and down his shaft, using the lubricant of her spit to help slide her smooth skin against his. The groans he let out putting a smile on her face, "Praise be to the Mother," She playfully joked, staring back up and him as she peaked her head out from the dangling crotch piece she had made, which was flipped up over her head to allow her access to his loins while still wearing her full brave uniform as she did her work. Turns out his mock armor was a bit more flimsy than he originally thought, and it seemed she had planned for that.

Still, he wasn't complaining at the moment, as his hand gripped her head a bit harder, his fingers making their way through her luscious red hair as she continued to stroke his cock. "Celica, gods, your amazing." He praised, causing the grin on the Brave Hero's face to widen.

"If that's what you think now love, then I wonder what you'll think of this?" She asked, ceasing her skillful handjob, a disappointed groan leaving Alm's lips from the sudden loss in pleasure. But he quickly silenced himself as he saw Celica quickly yet enticingly remove her cape, shoulder guards, and chest-plate from her form, revealing her bare shoulders to him as she tossed the discarded uniform parts to the side. Before making her way to his bed with a clear sway in her steps, making sure to draw his focus on her covered backside as it strained against her shorts.

"Now why don't you show me how amazing _you_ can be?" She challenged him, making sure to wiggle her backside teasingly at him. And it had the desired effect as he quickly made his way towards her, ready to take off his mock armor in an effort to be more comfortable while also making sure it didn't get in the way. But as soon as he was ready to release the clamps holding it together, he was stopped.

"Uh-uh-uh!" The Brave Priestess snag interruptedly, a mock scolding tone in her voice as she looked back at him with a playfully stern gaze, "No taking it off! I wanna see how you do with it on!"

Alm tsked at her words, clearly not thrilled at the idea of having to wear these mock armor while they continued this little session. Still, he knew better than challenge Celica in bed, especially when she was clad in her Brave form. And thus, followed her request. Making sure not to waste any time, he quickly grabbed the helm of her shorts pulled them, along with whatever panties she was wearing down around her legs, with a firm tug, revealing her bare ass to him in full as it jiggled from the sudden force.

Quickly adjusting himself, Alm had to flip the top of his crotch piece up, placing it on atop of her ass to prevent it from getting in the way, the metallic outline causing Celica to give a slight shiver at the feeling, before feeling his throbbing, wet, and warm shaft make contact with her soaking entrance. Her folds dripping in anticipation as Alm place his strong hands on her hips, getting a firm grip as his tip pressed against her folds, causing the two to let out a light moan, before giving a thoarty one in relief and pleasure when Alm sheathed himself inside of her in one go.

And before the two could even realize it, their hips were already moving in tandem. A series of grunts, moans, and skin slapping against one another feeling the room as the two fucked. Not wasting time to build up, the two moved their bodies with the intent of seeking out a pleasurable orgasm quickly. Alm's thrust deep and hard with a brisk pace. His grip on her hips used to help give power to his thrust while also making sure to guide her own tempo as she drove her hips back and forward to meet him. Burying him deep inside her to the hilt with every thrust, causing her to let out a series of words most would consider unsightly for someone like her to say.

"Fuck! Yes!" She growled as their hips connected for a moment, causing the skin on her ass to ripple and jiggle as she shivered from feeling his crown kiss her womb, "More!" She demanded, gripping the sheets of his bed tighter, "I want more!"

And Alm was quick to oblige, picking up the pace, a series of satisfying groans and moans left Celica's lips as Alm up his pace, his hips now smacking against her ass hard enough she thought it might become a bit sore, but it was a small price to pay to get what she wanted, and she wanted an orgasm. But not just an orgasm, something about wearing her brave outfit, and having Alm wear that adorable dorky mock armor she made, as he struggled to ignore its limitations, rattling around his form while pounding her with ferocity made her feel something primal.

She didn't know why, but whenever she changed forms, there was a slight change in her personality, at her core she was still the same Celica, but certain traits just got, enhanced. And in her Brave form, she was much more aggressive, both on the battlefield, and in bed.

"Come on Alm! I know you got more than that!" The Redhead stated as she looked back over her shoulder, somehow keeping her face from contorting in pleasure as she gave him a challenging grin, "If this what you'll be like as an actual Brave Hero, then I'm a little disappointed."

That did the trick, as Alm felt his pride challenged, increasing the force of his thrust two-fold that caused Celica to look forward and brace herself, her legs shaking as they began to struggle to hold herself up to the bed as the furniture began to shook. The Brave priestess letting out a series of deep moans and groans as her tongue flopped inside her mouth, threatening to roll out if Alm continued to increase his intensity.

** _*Slap_ **

_"AAHHHH!"_ Celica shriek in both pleasure and pain from the sudden slap against her ass, clearly not having expected tha, letting out another shriek as Alm repeated the action, again and again, increasing in intensity with each blow, and Celica's shrieks increasing in volume as well.

"Is this what you wish for?" He growled, normally he was content to remain mostly speechless in bed, ready to let his actions speak for themselves, and mostly just offering compliments. But something about Celica's words and current form made him want to be a bit more, aggressive, and her challenge was the last straw.

He pushed Celica further against the bed, forcing her front to fall as her ass was kept up in the air, while one of her legs was repositioned to prop her knee against the edge, and help brace her body against his blows. His thrust now happening at a downwards angle that helped to increase the force of them and let him reach deeper, while also forcing the side of her face to be pressed and pushed against the bed as she could only look up and his intense gaze out of the corner of her eyes, before feeling them roll to the back of her head as she was losing herself in pleasure. Her open mouth letting out a series of incomprehensible sounds as her tongue rolled out to the side, staining the bed sheets with her spit and saliva.

It was sight no priestess, princess, or queen would ever want to be seen in, and gods, did she love it.

_"AHHH!_" Celica shrieked once again as her head was pulled up from the bed, a sharp pain being felt as Alm grabbed a fist full of her long hair to do the dead as her upper body was also pulled up. Until she was upright, with Alm pressing his armored front against her back, his flipped cod-piece digging slightly into her lover's back while he still held a firm grip on her hair and hip with one hand each.

"I asked if this was what you wished for?" He growled once again in her ear, if he wasn't consumed by pleasure and confidence, he might've stopped and questioned how he was acting, but right now, he wanted an answer, and Celica quickly gave one.

"Yes!" She cried, tears of pleasure and pain escaping her eyes as she gasped out a series of moans, "By the Mother, it feels amazing!"

She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt control over her body being taken away, Submitting to Alm's hold over her as she could only try and match his passionate thrusts with her own. This, this is what she really wanted, in her Brave form, she felt like a warrior, proud and strong will, but to have Alm dominate her like this, the way his hold on her hair and hips felt like she belonged to him, to the roughness and slight pain she felt as his armor slammed into her back repeatedly. It made her feel powerless under his hold, it made her feel pleasure like no other.

"Than cum for me!" He demanded, and she did just that.

Her walls spasmed around his shaft, gripping it tightly with her velvet walls as her floodgates opened, coating his already covered shaft in her juices as it slipped past her walls and out her folds, dripping onto the bed below and further staining it as she cried out in ecstasy. Especially when Alm wrapped his arms around her chest and waist and pulled them to as close together as he could, pushing his chin against the crook of her shoulder and neck as he held her tightly and buried himself as deep as he could, letting out a deep, somewhat animalistic grunt as he filled her already coated walls with his seed. Feeling Celica shiver in his arms while letting out a low-pitched whine.

The two stayed locked like that for a while, Celica kept up only by the strength of Alm's grip around her as she felt his armored chest push against her back with each deep breath he took, the Priestess also taking in her own deep breathes as she brought a hand up to cup one of his own, slightly turning her head to the side to view his face out of the corner of her eye, a gaze which he returned.

_"Mhhhmmm"_ She moaned as they gave a kiss, whatever lust the two had shortly before was gone for the moment, being replaced by their love for each other as they let out their feelings to each other through their lips. Before pulling away with smiles on their faces.

Celica's turning into a slight grin, "If this is how you do in mock armor, I can't wait to see how you'll perform with the real thing."

Prompting Alm to respond by lightly jolting his hips, eliciting a surprised gasp from the redhead.

"How about a give you another teaser?" He suggested, being reward with another wicked grin by the Girl. His quarters soon being filled with moans, groans, and obscene remarks as they continued their session.


End file.
